kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing
is the sequel to ''Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. In late 2013, Bandai announced that it would replace the Ganbaride arcade system with the new game. The arcade game sports better graphics, customizable game play including the player being able to create their own Riders and the ability to save their game and upgrade the stats of the characters they collect. The only tradeoff for the new system is that the older cards and toys do not work with the device as it is an IC card based system. It was with this sequel that brought the riders of Gaim and seasons after it into the Ganbaride world. Gameplay *The most different from Ganbaride is the players need to swipe their cards. Unlike its predecessor, players must place 3 chosen cards on bottom of the sensing platform. The machine will able to load data through the IC chip inside each card. Players also need to swipe to card to the top to stop the roulette similar as Ganbaride. *After players get enough Burst Gauge, they can active Ride Burst to release the power of the Riders. Players just need to flip the card to reverse side at the start of each round. A special movie will play if that Rider will perform a form change. Some forms of Riders will only appear after their Burst. *The elemental Type system from Ganbaride Wizard line is now replaced by a set of new Type system. Now all cards are divided into 9 Types: (Red), (Green), (Blue), (Orange), (Purple), (Yellow), (Deep blue), (Pink) and (Lime green). Each type has their own type bonus and become active after the Rider get Burst. *With using IC card to save Player's data, Players can also create their own Kamen Rider as their avatar to join the battle, who called Ganbarider. Game Cards *The characters who marked with # are only appear after Ride Burst until next release as a regular side card. Marked with $ will only appear in Ride Burst movies and finishing moves after Ride Burst, remain the forms unchanged. *The rarity of cards added a new category: Extra, which means this card has a different Ride Burst rather than original one. Mostly appear as Legend Rare Extra(LREX), but sometimes Normal Extra(NEX) or Campaign Extra(CPEX) will also release. Gaim line Series 1 *Kamen Rider Gaim **Orange Arms **Pine Arms # *Kamen Rider Baron **Banana Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Budou Arms *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style **Water Style **Hurricane Style **Land Style **Flame Dragon # *Kamen Rider Beast **Normal **Buffa Mantle # **Chameleo Mantle # **Falco Mantle # *White Wizard *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form **Growing Form **Dragon Form # **Rising Mighty Form # **Ultimate Form # *Kamen Rider Faiz *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Den-O **Plat Form **Sword Form **Gun Form *Kamen Rider Decade **Normal **Decade Kuuga # **Decade Faiz # **Decade Den-O # *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker **LunaTrigger # *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States **Elek States # *Kamen Rider #1 *Kamen Rider #2 *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Black *Shadow Moon *Ganbarider Series 2 *Kamen Rider Gaim **Pine Arms **Ichigo Arms *Kamen Rider Baron Mango Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen Kiwi Arms *Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim Blood Orange Arms *Kamen Rider Fourze **Elek States **Fire States **Magnet States # **Cosmic States **Meteor Fusion States # *Kamen Rider Meteor **Normal **Meteor Storm *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form **Trinity Form # **Burning Form # *Kamen Rider G3-X *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Normal **Hibiki Kurenai *Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form *Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form *Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva Form *Kamen Rider Ixa **Save Mode **Burst Mode # *Decade Kabuto # *Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo **Gatakiriba Combo **Takagoriba *Kamen Rider Beast Hyper # *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider Stronger *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Red Shadow Moon (Promotion Card only) Series 3 *Kamen Rider Gaim **Jimber Lemon Arms **Suika Arms $ **Wizard Arms *Kamen Rider Baron OOO Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen Double Arms *Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin **Zangetsu Melon Arms **Zangetsu Fourze Arms **Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Gridon Donguri Arms *Kamen Rider Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms *Kamen Rider Bravo Durian Arms *Kamen Rider Duke Lemon Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Sigurd Cherry Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Marika Peach Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Knuckle Kurumi Arms *Kurokage Troopers (CPU Enemy) *Riderman *Kamen Rider Amazon *Skyrider *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black RX **Normal **Robo Rider # **Bio Rider # *Decade Ryuki # Series 4 From this series, Tricky Type cards are debuted. *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kachidoki Arms **Jimber Cherry Arms **Jimber Peach Arms **1 Arms # **Banana Arms # **Kiwi Arms # **Decade Arms # **Fourze Arms # **OOO Arms # **Double Arms # *Kamen Rider Baron **Lemon Energy Arms **Suika Arms $ **Ichigo Arms # **Melon Arms # **Kiwi Arms # **Wizard Arms # *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Banana Arms # **Melon Arms # **Pine Arms # **Fourze Arms # *Kamen Rider Zangetsu **Mango Arms # **Budou Arms # **Ichigo Arms # **Decade Arms # *Kamen Rider Gridon **Matsubokkuri Arms # **Kurumi Arms # *Kamen Rider Kurokage **Donguri Arms # **Kurumi Arms # *Kamen Rider Knuckle **Matsubokkuri Arms # **Donguri Arms # *Kamen Rider Fifteen **Fifteen Arms **Gaim Arms *Kamen Rider Gills *Kamen Rider OOO Takagoriba *Ganbarider Acuto (CPU Enemy) Series 5 From this series, Passion Type cards are debuted. *Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin (Mitsuzane) *Kamen Rider Blade **Jack Form # **King Form *Kamen Rider Chalice *Kamen Rider OOO **Tajadol Combo **Putotyra Combo # Series 6 *Kamen Rider Gaim/Gaim Yami **Gaim Durian Arms **Gaim Donguri Arms **Gaim Ryuki Arms **Gaim Yami Black Jimber Arms *Kamen Rider Baron Den-O Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen Faiz Arms *Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin **Zangetsu Kabuto Arms **Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms *Kamen Rider Gridon Double Arms *Kamen Rider Kurokage Blade Arms *Kamen Rider Bravo Hibiki Arms *Kamen Rider Duke Wizard Arms *Kamen Rider Sigurd Kiva Arms *Kamen Rider Marika Fourze Arms *Kamen Rider Knuckle Kuuga Arms *Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin Matsubokkuri Energy Arms *Kamen Rider Mars Golden Arms *Kamen Rider Faiz **Axel Form $ **Blaster Form # *Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form Drive line Series 1 *Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed **Type Speed Hunter # **Type Speed Shadow **Type Speed Spike **Type Speed Flare *Mashin Chaser (CPU Enemy) *Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi Yomotsuheguri Arms *Kamen Rider Kabuto Masked Form *Kamen Rider Den-O **Rod Form **Climax Form *Kamen Rider OOO **Latoratah Combo **Putotyra Combo *Kamen Rider Double HeatMetal *Ganbarider (2014 Model) Series 2 *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed Cab ***Type Speed Monster ***Type Speed Vegas # **Type Wild ***Type Wild Dump ***Type Wild Wrecker # **Type Technic ***Type Technic Braver # ***Type Technic Gravity # *Kamen Rider Proto Drive *Mashin Chaser (Regular Card) **Busou Chaser Bat # **Busou Chaser Spider # *Kamen Rider Lupin *Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Saga *Kamen Rider Joker *Kamen Rider Accel *Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon *Kurokage Trooper (Jonouchi) *Red Shadow Moon (Regular Card) Series 3 From this series, Breaker Type cards are debuted. *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed Hunter ***Type Speed Mixer **Type Dead Heat *Kamen Rider Mach **Normal **Mach Kakusarn # **Deadheat Mach *Kamen Rider Zolda *Kamen Rider Ohja *Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style **Infinity Dragon # *Kamen Rider Agito Burning Form *Lord Baron # *Kamen Rider #3 (CPU Enemy) *Ganbarider Acuto (2014 Model) (CPU Enemy) Series 4 *Kamen Rider Drive Type Formula **Type Formula Spanner F03 *Kamen Rider Chaser *Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme **CycloneJokerGoldXtreme $ *Kamen Rider Eternal Blue Flare *Kamen Rider Baron Ringo Arms *Kamen Rider Zangetsu Watermelon Arms *Kamen Rider #3 (Regular Card) Series 5 From this series, Brave Type cards are debuted. Also a special card rarity, Secret Rare(SCR) is released in this series, it has higher ability than LREX cards. This rarity is reserved by Mashin Chaser returned with Brave Type. *Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron **Type Tridoron Attack 1.2.3 *Kamen Rider Garren *Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki *Kamen Rider Stronger (Charge Up) # Series 6 As a continue of SCR card released in series 5, Legend Rare Special(LRSP) is released to celebrate the end of Drive. From this series, Chain Type cards are debuted. *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Fruits **Type Formula Mantarn F01 ***Type Formula Jacky F02 **Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar # *Kamen Rider Delta *Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form # *Kamen Rider Birth (Date) *Kamen Rider Gaim Drive Arms Ghost line From this line, the compatibility with the DX toys is return. Players can use the Eyecons to emphasize Ghost Riders' ability, equip them with weapon or even perform Ghost Change. And LREX cards are cancelled in replace of increase LR cards amount to 6. *A bit different from old Ganbaride series, which all the DX compatibility system are able to give a weaker ability boost to other Riders, the Eyecon scan system can only use for Ghost Riders. Series 1 *Kamen Rider Ghost **Ore Damashii **Musashi Damashii **Edison Damashii **Newton Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter (Promotion Card only) **Specter Damashii **Tutankhamun Damashii (access through Eyecon with Promotion Card) **Nobunaga Damashii (access through Eyecon with Promotion Card) *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form **Vega Form *Kamen Rider Fourze Meteor Nadeshiko Fusion States # Series 2 *Kamen Rider Ghost **Beethoven Damashii **Robin Damashii **Benkei Damashii **Billy the Kid Damashii **Toucon Boost Damashii (appear as CPU Enemy or access through Promotion Card/Eyecon) *Kamen Rider Specter (Regular Card) **Specter Damashii **Tutankhamun Damashii **Nobunaga Damashii *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Rider Form *Kamen Rider Birth (Goto) *Kamen Rider Birth Prototype (Date) Series 3 From this series, Jammer Type cards are debuted but only reserved by Kamen Rider Necrom until next series. Also the rules of Eyecon scan system is changed. When a Ghost Rider perform Ghost Change, their weapon (if have) will be disarmed and become bare hands. *Kamen Rider Ghost **Toucon Boost Damashii **Ryoma Damashii **Goemon Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter Houdini Damashii *Kamen Rider Necrom **Necrom Damashii **Grimm Damashii (access through Eyecon) **Sanzo Damashii (access through Eyecon) *Kamen Rider Kuuga Dragon Form *Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form *Kamen Rider Double FangJoker *Kamen Rider Wizard All Dragon *Kamen Rider Kiva Dogabaki Form # Series 4 *Kamen Rider Ghost **Grateful Damashii **Himiko Damashii **Kuuga Damashii **Ryuki Damashii **Hibiki Damashii **Den-O Damashii **Wizard Damashii **Gaim Damashii **Drive Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter **Necrom Specter **Agito Damashii **Decade Damashii **W Damashii **OOO Damashii **Fourze Damashii *Kamen Rider Necrom **Grimm Damashii **Sanzo Damashii **Faiz Damashii **Blade Damashii **Kabuto Damashii **Kiva Damashii *Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive *Kamen Rider Skull Series 5 A special rarity, Legend Rare Tag(LRT) is released. The Ride Burst (Tag Burst)of LRTs will summon another Rider and exchange with the existing Rider. *Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen Damashii *Kamen Rider Deep Specter *Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva *Kamen Rider #1 (2016 Movie Version) Series 6 LRSP is return to celebrate the end of Ghost. *Kamen Rider Ghost **Special Ore Damashii **Ikkyu Damashii **Kamehameha Damashii **Santa Damashii **Galileo Damashii **Ichigou Damashii **Heisei Damashii **Shakespeare Damashii **Nightingale Damashii **Columbus Damashii **Darwin Damashii *Kamen Rider Specter Pythagoras Damashii *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form *Robo Rider *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Action Gamer Level 2 #(Special Campaign Card) EX-AID line The compatibility with the Eyecons are kept, and the new Rider Gashat is also available to use. *The rules of Gashat scan is same as Eyecon, but even perform a Level Down will also get disarmed(except some cases). Series 1 *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Action Gamer Level 1 **Action Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Brave **Quest Gamer Level 1 **Quest Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Snipe **Shooting Gamer Level 1 **Shooting Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Lazer **Bike Gamer Level 1 **Bike Gamer Level 2 $ *Kamen Rider Genm **Action Gamer Level 1 **Action Gamer Level 2 **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 (access through Gashat) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost **Dark Damashii **Napoleon Damashii # *Kamen Rider Zero Specter Series 2 *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Ghost Gamer Level 2 **Robot Action Gamer Level 3 **Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 *** Full Dragon *Kamen Rider Brave **Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 **Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 *Kamen Rider Snipe **Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 **Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 *Kamen Rider Lazer **Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 **Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 *Kamen Rider Genm **Sports Action Gamer Level 3 **Robot Action Gamer Level 3 (CPU Enemy) **Beat Action Gamer Level 3 (CPU Enemy) **Combat Action Gamer Level 3 (CPU Enemy) **Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (CPU Enemy) *Kamen Rider Ryuga *Kamen Rider Ghost **Ex-Aid Damashii **Tenkatoitsu Damashii Series 3 LRT is returned for the Hellish Brothers. *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Double Action Gamer Level X **Double Action Gamer Level XX R **Double Action Gamer Level XX L # **Burger Action Gamer Level 4 (McDonald's Promotion) **Gaim Gamer Level 2 **Drive Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Brave Safari Quest Gamer Level 4 (access through Gashat) *Kamen Rider Genm **Zombie Gamer Level X **Wizard Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Para-DX **Puzzle Gamer Level 50 **Fighter Gamer Level 50 *Kamen Rider KickHopper *Kamen Rider PunchHopper Series 4 *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Maximum Gamer Level 99 **Double Action Gamer Level XX L **Pac Action Gamer (Card Binder privilege) **Ichigo Gamer Level 2 **Kuuga Gamer Level 2 **Ryuki Gamer Level 2 **Kabuto Gamer Level 2 **Kiva Gamer Level 2 **Double Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Brave **Fantasy Gamer Level 50 **Famista Quest Gamer (Card Binder privilege) **Galaxian Quest Gamer (Promotion Card) **Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) *Kamen Rider Snipe **Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Xevious Shooting Gamer (Card Binder privilege) **Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) *Kamen Rider Genm **Agito Gamer Level 2 **Faiz Gamer Level 2 **Hibiki Gamer Level 2 **Den-O Gamer Level 2 **Decade Gamer Level 2 **OOO Gamer Level 2 **Fourze Gamer Level 2 *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega *Momotaros *Kamen Rider NEW Den-O Strike Form Ganbarizing Gashat The Ganbarizing Gashat is a special Gashat created by Kuroto Dan to use against Ex-Aid. It combines the power of the Legend Rider Gashats into one form. When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead it can summon constructs of Heisei Era Kamen Riders onto the battlefield to act as support combatants. The Gashat's jingles are remixes of Mighty Action X's jingles. Ganbarizing Gashat (blank).jpeg|Ganbarizing Gashat (Blank) Gabarizing Title Screen.png|Title Screen in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Notes to be added See also *Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride: Predecessor. *Kamen Rider Buttobasoul: The medals from this arcade game can use here. Category:Ganbaride Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games